Field Intelligence
General The Field Intelligence Division of Starfleet Intelligence is probably the most cliche like intelligence division. It is the division, that is responsible for the bulk of active information gathering and made up of Intelligence Agent, who perform several official and non official cover operations. The operations performed vary from simple information gathering through observation and reconnaissance to covert infiltration and espionage. Agents of the Fleet Intelligence Division are usually - however, not always - drawn from other services. When allowed to wear a uniform, these agents usually wear the uniform color of the branch, they have been drawn from. Those agents of Field Intelligence, that are permanently assigned to the Field Intelligence Division, are wearing the red command branch uniform. For the duration of their assignment, all agents of Field Intelligence are called "Agent", no matter of what rank they hold or have held in their first / primary service. Mission The Field Intelligence Division of Starfleet Intelligence is the division, responsible for active information gathering. It performs several covert tasks, such as observation, espionage and infiltration, in order to protect the people of the United Federation of Planets from any harm that could be done to them otherwise. The division works closely with Starfleet Operations, in particular with Starfleet Communications and Starfleet Cryptology, to obtain the information needed. Senior Staff This is a list of Senior Staff members of the Field Intelligence Division. The Senior Staff of the division is responsible for leading the Field Intelligence Divisions and its several departments. Achievements None so far. Entry Requirements Due to the nature of its work, Starfleet Intellgience has established additional entrance requirements for officers, interested in joining the branch. In addition to those entrance requirements, all Intelligence Officers are required to pass an extensive background and security check. The requirements that have to be met are the following: * Must be Officer on active duty in a Starfleet branch (Exceptions on case to case base, if applicant does have skills important for Starfleet Intelligence) * Must be in good standing with the UFP * Must have a clean service record * No criminal convictions or reprimands * Strong ability in english language, knowing additional languages is a bonus! * Ability to work independent and with great discretion and responsibility * Ability to remain silent about the work and assignments * Must be able to pass an extensive background and security check * Must pass entrance exam * Must attend personal interview successfully * Must be physically and psychically able to perform Intelligence duties * Must have expert qualifications in all Standard Federation Weapons * Strong Computer skills Only with those requirements met, a member is eligible for a position within Starfleet Intelligence. After the application, a member can expect to be thoroughly interviewed, asked and tested, prior to being admitted into the intelligence branch. After acceptance into the branch, there is additional training at the Starfleet Intelligence School. Please note: Starfleet Intelligence Officers come from ACTIVE SERVICE within Starfleet. It is NOT possible to join Intelligence directly after the Academy! In order to prepare for the application process, all prospective applicants are encouraged, to read through all documentation, found on the Starfleet Intelligece page and additionally make themselves familiar with Federation Laws, Military Code of Justice, etc. Database |} Category:Intelligence Category:Branches Category:Subdivisions